1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to fishing rods, and more particularly to a casting handle for a fishing rod.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typically, an angler performs both a casting operation and a palming operation with a fishing rod equipped with a casting handle. In the casting operation, the angler throws the bait to a desired point from behind while holding the grip of the fishing rod with one hand. The palming operation follows the casting operation. In the palming operation, the angler holds the fishing rod substantially horizontal while gripping the reel mount mainly.
In the casting motion, the angler may cast the line in a twisting or whipping motion so that the bait is accurately thrown to the aimed point. In this case, forced are applied to the hand of the angler, particularly to the fingers, in many directions. In the palming motion, sometimes the angler must hold the fishing rod horizontal for a long time while concentrating attention to the rod itself. Thus, the palming operation is rather difficult to continue without substantial discomfort.
In order to eliminate the difficulty accompanying the palming operation, Japanese Patent Application (OPI) No. 174624/1990 (the term "OPI" as used herein means an "unexamined published application") has proposed a reel mount which has a lower surface curved in cross section, whose plan view is an elongated ellipse having a wide portion.
In the proposition disclosed by the prior art, the fingertips to which forces are applied most during the palming operation are not taken into account, and instead main attention is paid to the improvement in the feeling of fitness of the fingers. Furthermore, the proposition does not take casting operation into consideration. Therefore, the proposition still involves problems to be solved in the improvement of the stability of the grip in the casting operation and the comfortableness of the fingertips during the palming operation.